


The game is never over

by lizmindpalace



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: James Moriarty - Freeform, Nightmare, Other, Sherlock - Freeform, The game is on, dream - Freeform, miss me, sherrinford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 23:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11770380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizmindpalace/pseuds/lizmindpalace
Summary: What if Mycroft had lied to Sherlock?





	The game is never over

The place was as dark and sombre as always, lost in the middle of the saddened sea, lost in the middle of nothing.  
He was earnest looking toward the window, staring at the sea, suddenly, he saw something outside, something that was wrong, he went out, and when he arrived at the place, he realized someone had tricked him, he tried to come back, to his office, but the door was closed by inside.  
“What do you know about it? Where’s he? Tell me now!” a voice coming from inside yelled “Tell me now Mycroft”  
“Let me go in” answered the man outside  
The man inside denied with his head, and instead of letting the other one come in, he started to run, closing all the doors that he had opened in his “walk”  
“Sherlock! No! Come back!” Mycroft screamed, while saw to his little brother desperate running opening and closing glass doors, and he without any chance tried to go in, to stop him.  
Sherlock ran as fast as he could, between all the dark and cold insulation rooms with dangerous inhabitants, there wasn’t any clue. The agents who worked for his elder brother didn’t oppose him, he was Sherlock Holmes, but it seemed they weren’t interested in it indeed. _What kind of security is this?_ He thought. In every cell was a criminal, but _not the one he was looking for_.  
“Obviously” he whispered to himself, and changed the way he had taken, he went to the second floor of the prison, and there, in the office that Mycroft had just left some time ago, he was there, looking at the dying landscape, staring at the storm that was coming, he was waiting for him.  
Sherlock stopped in the door, he tried to retrieve the energy he had lost because he had been running.  
“You’re so late, Sherlock, you made me wait too much” the mocking voice exclaimed, while turned back, the last thing the detective could see was his black bright eyes and his evil smile “The game is never over”  
Finally, Mycroft could get in and look for his brother, when he entered a room particularly dark, he couldn’t avoid feeling scared “Sherlock?” Sherlock was completely tied and beaten, and he was slowly waking up.  
“Jim Moriarty. Hi. Did you miss me?” Sherlock said with a malicious voice, it seemed he wasn’t himself.  
Mycroft felt the presence of somebody behind him, he could deduce who it was, but he couldn't do anything, he fell unconscious.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me in a dream, I'm quite proud of the results, I've got ideas about how to continue this, but I'm not still 100 per cent sure if I will continue. Sorry cause grammar mistakes. Comment guys!


End file.
